Why?
by BlackRavenGift
Summary: Izaya, an Informant who loves humans, and Shizuo, an ex-bartender who hates the Informant's guts. What would have happened if one of them saved his life?


Durarara Fan Fic

The night in the city of Ikebukuro was a peaceful one. The moon shined against the cars, the humans, and the buildings that covered the lands. On top of one of the building stood a young man, probably in his early twenties, staring down at the people. The man smiled a Cheshire cat smile.

"Ah, humans! I love them so much!" he said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

The man who stood was none other than Orihara Izaya. He worked as an Informant Broker in the city of Shinjuku, Japan. Izaya was cunning, yet a mischievous young man. He sold information for his own enjoyment, not caring if he hurt anyone emotionally or physically. It was just the way he was.

The raven colored hair man walked along the ledge, his arms far apart to balance himself from falling. As he walked, he thought to himself. Why was he walking on the very ledge of a twenty story building? His foot could easily slip, and that would most certain end his life that he much so cared for.

Yes, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, though the title was given to Heiwajima Shizuo, was afraid of Death. Anything that would most likely to kill the man was his fear, and fear alone. Though he feared Death, he never allowed it to show any traces on his face. Izaya would never say it out loud either.

The raven haired man walked away from the ledge and was walking back to the stairs that led to the first floor of the building. Before he even made it to the first step, he heard a loud crash, then yelling, following by running footsteps coming up the stairs. The man simple shook his head and jumped back a few feet away from the stairs. He didn't need to figure out who was the person making this entire racket. There was one person that truly hated his guts and wanted him dead and out of existence.

And that person was none other than Heiwajima Shizou, the true strongest man that ever lived in Ikebukuro.

Once seeing him, laughter came out of the Informant lips. Just upon seeing the man, not even saying a single noise, made the young man crack up. Of course the man was not happy to see the ex-bartender, but the way he was pissed off just made Izaya's day once again. Like nothing ever did.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. What a surprise to see you here." A smirk appeared on the pale face. "But then again, it seems like you always follow me wherever I go. Then that means…. Shizu-chan is my stalker?" There was a pause, follow by a famous laugh.

This made the blonde more pissed off. Oh, how he hated, more than hated, despise the louse.

"Shut the hell up, flea!" he yelled at the black haired man. "This time, I'm going to kill you!"

Izaya grinned and took out his flick blade. This flick blade had gone through lots of fights with this brute, and the owner was happy that his blade was never damaged. Yeah, probably had blood on it, but it didn't bother him in the least. The man pointed the sharp blade at the blonde.

"Is that so? Shizu-chan, you say that all the time, and yet, you can never kill me." He told the man in front of him. "There were times that were close on ending my life, but I would always find a way to escape from your grasp."

The blonde haired man made a fist and narrowed his eyes at the man before him. The man hated the Informant on the first day they met. The day that their friend, Shinra, introduced each other, right at the instinct, they already wanted to kill each other on the spot. This was ironic. Neither of them needed to say anything to each other.

Shizuo stared at Izaya with a monstrous face. His eyes watched his prey through his blue tinted sunglasses.

"Not this time louse. This time, I'm going to kill you without holding back!" he growled, then smirked.

A sweat ran down his face when he heard this. It seemed like, to Izaya, that his rival wasn't playing around. The blonde was so unpredictable when it came to this. Izaya hated this. He would never figure out when the pathetic of a human would get mad, or show any other emotions.

_This is why I hate you, _the informant thought to himself in great dislike.

While he was thinking to himself, Shizuo found the right moment to punch the raven haired man in the face. He came running, his fist already in a hitting position. Izaya was too busy to notice until he heard a scream in his head. Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw the brute coming towards him, and he quickly dodged the attack.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, that was a cheap shot you just did right now. What a dirty trick." Izaya smirked, which made Shizuo's vein pop out on his forehead.

"Nothing is cheap when it comes to you, you goddamn flea!" The blonde yelled.

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings, Shizu-chan," he said in mock sadness.

"I don't give a crap about your feelings." He told the Informant. Shizuo quickly started picking up the railing off of its nails and swing it at the flea. The flea Izaya dodged the metal rail and quickly took this time to attack. Having his flick blade in his hand, and swinging the blade, he cut the cloth of the ex-bartenders shirt, and made a deep cut across his chest.

The ex-bartender cursed. This was like the thousandth time the flea had made a wound like this. Putting a hand over the now blood covered cut, he stared at the flea.

Izaya had already moved a few feet away from his rival. He had a smirk on that pale small face of his, which made Shizuo even madder. That smirk. The smirk that he always hated. Why couldn't that smirk die away just like the louse?

Izaya put his flick blade away inside his jacket pocket. He had a feeling he didn't need it, well since he was going to run away just like always. Izaya didn't feel like fighting, though he was good at it. You could say that he prefers to watch on the sidelines then do any of the actions himself.

"Shizu-chan, this is fun and all, but it's getting quite boring." He said with a shrugged. Then with a smirk, he ran towards the stairs.

Suddenly, Izaya felt a tug on his jacket hood and was pulled back by monstrous strength. It wasn't that much to throw him off the building roof; just enough to have him hit the cold hard concrete ground. Right on impact, pain ran through his Informant's back. The pain showed on the man's face, but was soon replaced by a smirk.

"That hurt Shizu-chan. If you would of tried harder, you would have thrown me right off!" he said, slowly getting up.

The other man walked towards Izaya, an angry grin on his face. "Yes, I would have, if I did." He said which made Izaya lightly wince. "But, I would rather cause pain by my own hands rather than having gravity doing the job, don't you think?"

A frown appeared on his face when he heard this. Shizu-chan is so unpredictable. Once getting up, the louse walked to the ledge of the building and looked down on the city. Everything looked like ants to him down below, making him above the rest. Smiling, he quickly turned away and stared at Shizuo.

"Oi, Shizu-chan," he smirked once again. "What if I jump off right now? Would you care, or would you just watch while I end my life?"

This took Shizuo aback. What the hell was he flea talking about? Didn't the man just say that he prefers to kill the flea by his bare hands? God, how the flea never seem to listen to anything that the blonde said.

"What the hell are you talking about, god damn flea?" he growled.

The raven haired man only grinned. Like he would ever kill himself. He just wanted to know what the pathetic man would do if he did jump off. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked along the edge and continued to talk.

"I'm guessing Shizu-chan would be happy," he said, more to himself then the other. "Besides, it would be easy, but would be very messy."

By now, Shizuo had a confused look on his face. Izaya? Is this man, the man who Shizuo hated since high school, planning on killing himself? Who would do such an idiotic thing like that? The man took a step towards the man he hated.

_If that louse is planning on killing himself, I wi- _he stopped thinking. What the hell was he thinking? Didn't he want Izaya to die and end his way of treating people badly? This was making the man angry thinking about this. The guilt didn't help either.

The noise of laughter pierces the quietness that was happening between the two young men. The blonde look up only to find him angrier than ever. Izaya had his arms around his body and cracking up a storm.

"Shizu-chan! Your face was so damn priceless! Do you really think I would kill myself to save you the trouble? God, you're stupid." He told the man.

Then, all of a sudden, Izaya felt himself lose his balance and was falling backwards. Izaya had the look of shock and horror. Shock because he was falling to his death and horror because he didn't want this to end like this.

Guess the saying, "Laughing can kill you" were true after all.

The man closed his eyes tightly, waiting for this to end, and listened to the yell of his name.

"Izaya!"

The Informant opened his eyes quickly, wondering if he had died or not. Instead, he saw Shizu-chan was holding onto his hand. The pose was like they were lovers dancing to the sound of music that played down below. Izaya's foot was on the small inch of the ledge, and Shizuo was somewhat leaning back.

The Informant stared at the ex-bartender in surprise. Why on Earth did this man, this human, save someone that hates both of their guts?

The man pulled the other up. Much to Izaya's surprised; Shizuo didn't punch him or yell at him. Izaya broke into a cold sweat, still thinking about him falling to his death. When Shizuo saw this, he sighed and did he unexpected. The larger man patted the smaller man's head. It was a soft, slow pat.

After a moment of silence, the two stared at each other, no angry or laughing in the air.

"Shizu-chan…. Thanks for saving me." The red eyes man said.

"Don't mention it," the brown eyes said. Shizuo really didn't want the louse to mention this event even again.

Izaya slowly stepped back, his body moving slowly towards the door entrance.

"Even though you saved me, doesn't mean I like you, Shizu-chan," A grin appeared on the man's face. "But for now, let's take a break until tomorrow!"

And with that, the Informant ran down the stairs to who knows where, leaving the blonde alone on the roof of the building. Sighing, he took out a cigarette and places it in between his lips and lit it. The man took a drag and blew out smoke.

"Goddamn louse..."


End file.
